


Маленькие вещи

by mila007



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Christmas, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На протяжении 5-летней миссии Спок доказывает Джиму, что, возможно, Рождество не такой уж и плохой праздник.</p><p>Перевод фика "The Small Things" by heeroluva</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькие вещи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Small Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/201705) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 



> Примечание: Переведено на К/С-календарь-2014.  
> От переводчика: В обычное время я бы ни за что не переводил такой фанфик (да и вряд ли прочитал бы – ни драмы, понимаешь ли, ни ангста!), т.к., на мой вкус, он слишком флаффный (а еще тут допущены ошибки с вулканской физиологией! – отозвался внутренний задрот), милый и ООСный… Но главное тут не это. Главное – этот рассказ теплый, уютный и праздничный. И очень рождественский, а Рождество – любимый праздник переводчика. В общем, для новогоднего К/С-календаря – то, что Боунз прописал! ;)

_Первое Рождество на борту «Энтерпрайз»_  
Спок не понимает одержимости, охватывающей экипаж (как землян, так и инопланетников) в преддверии странного земного праздника, именуемого Рождеством. Живя на Земле, он не раз наблюдал за празднованиями с холодным любопытством ученого, всегда находился в стороне, никогда не принимая участия в торжествах. Убранство праздника было одновременно ярким и непрактичным. Концепция отмечания чьего-то появления на свет была ему чужда. Мать пыталась донести до него важность этого события, однако он не видел логики в необходимости праздновать нечто настолько незначительное. И его отец, сквозь пальцы глядевший на мамины земные привычки, попыток привить человеческие традиции сыну не одобрял.  
Если концепция празднования своего дня рождения казалась Споку странной, то сама идея отмечания людьми дня рождения божества была просто дикой. После открытия жизни на других планетах организованные церковные общества Земли в большинстве прекратили свою деятельность, а с уменьшением количества религиозных организаций сокращалась и вера в подобные истории и святые писания. Многочисленные исследования доказали, что этот день даже не был настоящим днем рождения человека, долгое время прославляемого как Сын Господень. Римо-католическая церковь просто выбрала этот день праздником, дабы привлечь в свое лоно как можно большее число варваров и язычников старины.  
Это было совершенно нелогично – отмечать праздник, построенный на лжи давно умершей религии. Но Спок никогда бы не подумал называть человечество логичным видом, а потому не мог и винить их за ошибочность действий и убеждений.  
С неприязнью Спок наблюдал за дарением бессмысленных подарков, предметов, которые будут стоять на полках и собирать пыль, не неся в себе никакого смысла и возможностей практического применения. И хотя его народ не был против самого факта существования подарков, однако к дарению материальных благ зачастую относились с неодобрением, делая упор лишь на важные предметы, которые в том или ином виде будут способствовать обучению и саморазвитию индивидуума. Идея же того, что каждый подарок должен быть сюрпризом, была еще одной малопонятной вулканцу концепцией. Логичным вариантом было бы заранее знать о содержании подарка, дабы убедиться в его необходимости или предварительно распланировать области его применения.  
К таким размышлениям Спока подтолкнула обстановка, царившая в столовой. Он хотел бы избегать посещений этой часть корабля до конца праздничного безумия, однако ему было необходимо срочно обсудить с капитаном результаты анализа биологических проб, принесенных с последней высадки на планету. К сожалению, Джим где-то забыл или просто выключил свой коммуникатор, так что дистанционно отследить его нахождение не получилось. Согласно предположению Спока, с вероятностью девяносто процентов, капитан должен был находиться в самой гуще праздника. Так что коммандер был весьма удивлен, не найдя там даже намека на присутствие капитана.  
Поиски капитана были тщетными – ни в шумном общем зале, ни в своей каюте Джима не было. Предположив, что, возможно, он мог разминуться с капитаном в столовой, Спок вернулся туда, откуда начались его поиски, дабы обнаружить удручающее отсутствие капитана. Немного подумав, Спок решил, что рано или поздно Джим все же спустится в столовую, и приготовился ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Несколько смельчаков из экипажа постарались приблизиться к нему, неся в руках яркие пакеты, однако все они отступали под действием долгого, тяжелого взгляда.  
Время шло, большая часть экипажа уже была хорошо навеселе (на что Спок мужественно не обращал внимания), столовая постепенно пустела. В итоге в зале остался на удивление трезвый доктор Маккой да парочка энсинов. Спок наблюдал за тем, как они расставляют по местам столы и убирают тонны разбросанной цветной бумаги. Доктор покосился на Спока, затем сказал что-то энсинам, после чего те поспешили к выходу.  
Маккой выбрал что-то в репликаторе и направился к Споку с двумя стаканами в руках. Спок принял напиток, кивнув в знак благодарности. Маккой тем временем отставил свой стакан, развернул стул спинкой вперед и оседлал его. Спок внутренне содрогнулся от столь вопиющего проявления дурных манер, однако внешне это отразилось лишь в поднятии брови.  
– Мистер Спок, я предполагаю, вы сюда не развлекаться приходили.  
– Вы правы. Я искал капитана. Не найдя его, я логично предположил, что рано или поздно он придет сюда, однако, судя по всему, мои расчеты оказались неверными, – уголки его губ опустились, но это было единственным намеком на раздражение самим фактом появления ошибки.  
Маккой выглядел особенно мрачным, когда заговорил:  
– В любой другой день, на любой другой вечеринке ты был бы прав, но не в этот раз. Ты не мог знать.  
Спок молчал, ожидая продолжения.  
– Джим всей душой ненавидит Рождество. А уж кому, как ни тебе знать, каким страстным в выражении своих эмоций он может быть. И ненависть – не исключение. Так что капитан, вероятно, прячется от всех в одной из труб Джеффри, в обнимку с какой-нибудь старой бумажной книжкой и бутылкой чего-нибудь покрепче. Он приползет ко мне завтра утром в надежде на избавление от ужасного похмелья, а затем постарается убедить меня и всех остальных, что его отсутствие было связано с каким-нибудь чертовски важным звонком, который он не мог пропустить. Он не будет распространяться о его содержании, и все решат, что это была его семья, – Маккой вздохнул, провел рукой по волосам и отпил из своего стакана, прежде чем продолжить. – Джим вряд ли оценит, что я все это тебе рассказываю, однако я сомневаюсь, что он когда-нибудь расскажет тебе об этом сам. В прошлый раз, когда Джим был готов говорить про Рождество, в нем было столько алкоголя, что я переживал, как бы мне не пришлось делать ему промывание желудка.  
Спок выглядел заинтересованным.  
– Как-то вечером, когда мы оба уже достаточно перебрали, он начал рассказывать мне странные вещи – про то, что Рождество – глупый праздник, обязанный своим существованием коммерческим организациям, которые раздули из этого такую шумиху с целью обретения прибыли. А на самом деле он делает людей несчастными, так как далеко не все семьи могут себе позволить отмечать Рождество с таким размахом, как того требует эфемерное общественное мнение. После этой речи Джим якобы в шутку обозвал себя Эбенезером Скруджем, – поймав непонимающий взгляд Спока, доктор поспешил пояснить. – Вымышленный персонаж «Рождественской песни» Чарльза Диккенса о равнодушном и жадном человеке, ненавидящем Рождество и все вещи, приносящие людям счастье.  
Спок возразил:  
– Это совершенно не похоже на капитана.  
Маккой рассмеялся.  
– Я уверен, что, прибегнув к данному сравнению, Джим лишь хотел подчеркнуть, насколько ему ненавистен этот праздник. Но мы отклонились от темы. Джим рассказал мне, что, когда он был ребенком, мать едва сводила концы с концами. Сейчас-то она – один из ведущих инженеров, а в то время была просто одинокой женщиной, которая так и не оправилась после смерти мужа и пыталась найти свое место в мире. В первое Рождество, которое помнит Джим, было очень холодно, поскольку мать была не в состоянии оплатить счета за отопление, а каминная печь не прогревала дом достаточно. Джим решил разжечь у себя в комнате самодельный камин, и хотя он был смышленым ребенком, умений ему не хватило. И когда он понял, что что-то пошло не так, огонь уже полыхал вовсю. Дом сгорел, а его брат чуть не задохнулся.  
– Я не был осведомлен о наличии у капитана родственников, кроме его матери. Этого не было указано в его профайле.  
Маккой усмехнулся – только Спок мог выучить личные дела всего экипажа наизусть.  
– Это специально. С джимовой-то биографией и характером – у него слишком много недоброжелателей. Джим вычеркнул его из своего личного дела, чтобы защитить от связи со своим именем. Впрочем, насколько я понял, у них никогда не было особо теплых отношений. Джим считает, что дело в том самом первом Рождестве. И с тех пор что-то в его жизни пошло не так. Как будто кто-то его проклял. Три года спустя его брат сбежал из дома, пока мать с их новым отчимом были на вечеринке по случаю Рождества. Джим, мне кажется, так и не простил его за это, однако и себя считает виноватым в поступке брата. С тех пор каждый год он старается провести Рождество в одиночестве – так, по его словам, он не сможет испортить никому праздник.  
Спок возразил:  
– Это нелогично. Пребывание в одиночестве не снижает вероятности неблагоприятного происшествия.  
– Ну, Джим последний, кого ты можешь обвинить в логичности. И я не думаю, что он переживает о том, что что-то случится с ним. Он боится навредить другим. В его понимании Рождество – символ того, что он обуза для окружающих.  
Спок открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Маккой прервал его небрежным жестом:  
– Даже я понимаю, что это нелогично. Я никогда не видел Джима таким испуганным, как в тот день, когда попытался вручить ему рождественский подарок. Он не понимает, что Рождество – это время делиться чем-то с людьми. И я говорю не про подарки, которые чаще делаются потому, что так должно. Я говорю о мыслях, о душевном тепле, о дружеской поддержке и словах. Джим не понимает, насколько его экипаж любит его, и что хотя бы таким образом они хотят его отблагодарить. И будь я проклят, если не начал говорить, как какой-нибудь чертов коммивояжер прошлых веков. Уже слишком поздно, а мои старые кости не могут работать на одном кофеине, как у некоторых молодых капитанов. С Рождеством, Спок.  
Маккой отставил в сторону наполовину пустой стакан и вышел из столовой, оставляя вулканца наедине со своими мыслями.

 _Второе Рождество на борту «Энтерпрайз»_  
Ко второму Рождеству их пятилетней миссии у Спока на ПАДДе был припасен список аргументов, которые можно было бы противопоставить любым нелогичным заявлениям капитана по поводу Рождества. Однако в сочельник Джим вновь бесследно исчез.  
В инженерных помещениях, сообщавшихся с трубами Джеффри, было невыразимо холодно и это вряд ли было логичным местом для поисков капитана, однако доктор настаивал, что начинать их стоит именно отсюда. Спок прошел по коридорам, совершенно пустым сейчас, когда практически весь экипаж собрался в жилом секторе и отмечал праздник. Медленно, внимательно и методично Спок осматривал все инженерные секции и подсобные помещения корабля, когда тихий и ритмичный звук привлек его внимание. Вряд ли человеческий слух был способен его уловить – настолько тихим тот был. Однако, благодаря своей вулканской физиологии, Спок услышал и определил местонахождение источника звука.  
Прислушиваясь, коммандер пытался определить, что конкретно могло издавать такой странный звук, однако данных было недостаточно для выдвижения какой-либо гипотезы. Вероятность того, что капитан мог быть источником звука, была слишком мала – все же, эта секция инженерного отсека находилась прямо под столовой, вряд ли капитан решился бы находиться настолько близко к празднующим. Спок направился ко входу в ближайшую трубу Джеффри и отметил, что, по мере его продвижения, звук становился все громче. Из открытого люка на Спока полились переливы музыки, в которой он опознал рождественские гимны. Пройдя к источнику звука, Спок с удивлением обнаружил Джима, свернувшегося калачиком и прижимающего к себе бутылку из-под виски, в то время как у его головы старинный музыкальный аппарат наигрывал праздничную музыку.  
Спок уже не впервые наблюдал капитана, выпившего слишком много алкоголя. В таком состоянии Джим не был способен вести осмысленный диалог, особенно на столь болезненную для него тему. Спок понимал, что вся его тщательно продуманная и взвешенная речь пропадет втуне, погребенная под количеством нелогичных высказываний, на которые способен капитан в состоянии алкогольного опьянения.  
Решив отложить обсуждение вопроса Рождества на более удобное время, Спок тихонько покинул капитана и вернулся в свою каюту, готовясь отойти ко сну. Какое-то странное ноющее ощущение не покидало его, оно не дало ему уйти в полноценную медитацию, так что, после недолгого сопротивления, Спок направился туда, куда тянуло его непонятное чувство. Прихватив теплый плед и гипошприц со средством, снимающим последствия похмелья, конфискованным у одного из подвыпивших энсинов, Спок вернулся в трубу Джеффри, дабы обнаружить Джима на том же месте и в том же положении.  
Осторожно, стараясь не потревожить спящего человека, Спок вытащил почти полностью пустую бутылку из ослабевших рук капитана и тщательно укутал его в плед, подоткнув уголки, как, он помнил, часто в детстве делала мама. Положив гипошприц возле проигрывателя, чтобы его было легко найти, Спок прошептал:  
– Счастливого Рождества, Джим!  
Спокойный и довольный собою, Спок вернулся в свою каюту.  
На следующий день коммандер старательно игнорировал преследующий его повсюду взгляд подозрительных голубых глаз.

 _Третье Рождество на борту «Энтерпрайз»_  
Спок заметил, что за прошедший год частота прикосновений, которые позволял себе капитан в отношении своего старшего помощника, существенно возросла. Сперва Споку хотелось списать это все на случайность. Капитан был сверхтактильным человеком и мог порой забывать о вулканском табу на тесный физический контакт. Но, чем чаще это повторялось, тем больше Спок убеждался в том, что прикосновения не были случайными, более того, содержали в себе некую скрытую цель.  
Во время шахматных партий они часто сталкивались под столом коленями, на мостике капитан завел привычку подолгу стоять за спиной работающего коммандера, что всегда заканчивалось практически незаметными и вроде бы случайными прикосновениями. Даже в столовой, сидя за одним столиком, они часто сталкивались руками в попытке подхватить приглянувшийся им обоим кусочек. Первый раз, когда их пальцы коснулись друг друга, Спок фактически сбежал от капитана. Он не знал, что делать в сложившейся ситуации, однако начинал получать от нее непозволительное удовольствие. Более того, в те дни, когда не случалось даже малейшего физического контакта, в его душе поселялось напряжение и недовольство. Вулканская часть Спока предполагала в себе развитие зависимости, поскольку капитан завладел всеми помыслами коммандера, и даже часы медитации не могли избавить его от фантомного ощущения чужих щекочущих прикосновений.  
Впоследствии, осмысляя произошедшее, Спок решил, что все дело было именно в его одержимости капитаном. По крайней мере, он не заинтересовался тем, что за напиток оказался в его руке, пока не опустошил стакан до дна. Напиток пришелся ему по вкусу, и лишь попросив добавки, Спок поинтересовался его названием, чтобы в следующий момент распахнуть в шоке глаза, пытаясь уложить в сознании слова «горячий шоколад».  
Совершив поспешное отступление из столовой, коммандер внезапно осознал себя стоящим у дверей в капитанскую каюту и теряющимся в догадках, как он тут оказался. Пока он собирался с мыслями – стучать или нет – дверь распахнулась, и взору Спока предстал капитан, держащий под мышкой знакомый плед. Капитан удивленно взглянул на старшего помощника – очевидно, он не ожидал обнаружить кого-либо у своих дверей.  
– Спок? Что-то случилось? Ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь… – капитан на миг замялся, вновь оглядывая вулканца с головы до ног и подыскивая подходящие ситуации слова. – Вообще-то, ты выглядишь чересчур… взволнованно. И у тебя щеки позеленели. Что-то случилось? Ты проходи, не стой на пороге! – Джим схватил Спока за руку и подвел к дивану. Спок полностью сосредоточился на руках капитана, фантастическом ощущении от прикосновения кожи к коже, окрашенном толикой стыда и вины – капитан вряд ли догадывался, какое воздействие оказывает на него.  
Усадив Спока на диван, Джим отпустил его руку, впрочем, достаточно неохотно, задержав свою ладонь в чужой несколько дольше, чем того требовали правила приличия. В тот момент, когда их руки разъединились, Спок почувствовал странную горечь и чувство утраты.  
Джим отложил в сторону плед, так, что Спок увидел спрятанный под ним алкоголь. Чувствуя себя неловко, капитан поставил бутылку на стол прежде, чем опуститься на диван рядом со Споком:  
– Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Ты сам не свой, и это меня беспокоит.  
– Это был горячий шоколад. И я не уверен.  
Джим недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
– Это ответы на ваши вопросы. Я выпил горячий шоколад и я не уверен, что я «в порядке».  
Таким изумленным Спок не видел капитана никогда.  
– Горячий шоколад?! Зачем?! Ты с ума сошел? Ты знаешь, что может натворить пьяный вулканец?  
Спок не мог скрыть румянец, который, он чувствовал, заливал все его лицо.  
– Я не знал, что я пью, до тех пор, пока не опустошил кружку. И, никогда доселе не пробуя данный напиток, я не мог по первому глотку верно идентифицировать его. Я должен был быть более внимательным, однако последнее время я несколько… – Спок отвел взгляд, – увлечен.  
Капитан выглядел весьма взволнованным, что было объяснимо – по наблюдениям Спока, он переживал из-за любого происшествия, способного негативно отразиться на управлении кораблем.  
– Увлечен? Чем?  
Ответ слетел с губ мгновенно, не давая даже секунды на его обдумывание:  
– Вами.  
Осознав, что это было произнесено вслух, Спок поднялся и стремительно направился к двери с твердым намерением покинуть комнату и вывести из организма этот наркотик как можно скорее, прежде чем он еще больше выдаст себя, хотя уже было поздно.  
Как пес, учуявший дичь, капитан не был готов столь легко отступать и отпускать от себя Спока. Перехватив его запястье, Джим попытался повернуть Спока к себе. Каким же было его изумление, когда в следующий миг Джим оказался тем, кого притягивают к себе, крепко удерживая за запястье. Это проявление силы не должно было удивить капитана, не раз воочию наблюдавшего явное физическое превосходство вулканца. Однако в данный момент все воспоминания не играли никакой роли, уступая реальности.  
Более шокирующим было рычание, вырвавшееся у Спока, исказившее черты его лица, когда он практически прошипел:  
– Прекратите вести себя фамильярно в отношении меня!  
Джим отшатнулся, как от удара:  
– Что?!  
– Вы месяцами постоянно прикасаетесь ко мне. При этом вы прекрасно осведомлены, что вулканцы – тактильные телепаты. Я могу ощущать ваши желания, и каждое прикосновение – это искушение. Вы прекратите насмехаться надо мною или начнете ухаживать за мной по всем правилам! – Спок удивлялся спокойному звучанию своего голоса, тогда как в душе он кричал сам на себя, заставляя замолкнуть, просчитывая и анализируя вероятность благоприятного исхода данной ситуации как крайне малую.  
Глаза Кирка, и без того изумленно распахнутые, казалось, стали еще больше, и Спок несколько отстраненно заметил, что капитан сейчас напоминает большую рыбу, оглушенную и выброшенную на берег.  
– Ухаживать?  
– Вам неведомо это определение? Вы хорошо известны своими любовными похождениями, я не предполагал в вас недостатка познаний о должном ухаживании. Или вам требуются пояснения?  
– Что?! Нет. Конечно, нет. Я знаю, что такое ухаживания. Нет необходимости в объяснениях! Ты хочешь, чтобы я за тобой ухаживал?! – голос Джима звучал шокировано.  
– Да, – просто ответил Спок.  
– Замечаааательно, – протянул Джим. – Есть какие-то особые способы ухаживания за вулканцами?  
Спок лишь приподнял бровь.  
– Практически те же, что применимы к людям. Вначале нам нужно лучше узнать друг друга, чтобы определить, насколько мы совместимы.  
– И если мы… совместимы?  
– Нам всего-навсего стоит подождать и проверить это опытным путем?  
Джим настолько был шокирован тем, что Спок… заигрывал с ним, что на уход старшего помощника отреагировал, лишь когда его слуха достиг звук открывающейся двери и тихий шепот:  
– Счастливого Рождества, Джим!  
Впервые в жизни Джим подумал, что возможно (только возможно!) Рождество – не настолько плохой праздник.

 _Четвертое Рождество на борту «Энтерпрайз»_  
Джим с трудом верил в то, что прошел всего лишь год – слишком много всего изменилось в столь краткий период. Если бы кто-нибудь год назад сказал ему, что он будет счастлив пребывать в длительных моногамных _платонических_ отношениях, он бы рассмеялся этому кому-то в лицо и посоветовал обратиться к врачу. Черт побери, Джим сам себе не верил, но ни на какие сокровища мира он не променял бы того, что имел сейчас. Конечно, в отсутствии секса были свои недостатки, а его правая рука не уставала так с юношеских времен, но он активно старался исправить это досадное упущение в своей жизни.  
Джим был абсолютно счастлив в этих отношениях. Он хотел, чтобы все развивалось постепенно и не торопил партнера. Он уважал Спока и его приверженность культурным традициям, позволяя ситуации развиваться своим чередом. Однако последнее время Спок не на шутку встревожил Джима. Он выглядел странно отстраненным и тревожные мысли все чаще возникали в джимовом сознании.  
Войдя в свою каюту, Джим не был удивлен, найдя там Спока – постоянно находиться вместе стало для них нормой. Но когда Спок поднялся ему на встречу, весь собранный и еще более серьезный, чем обычно, сердце Джима испуганно сжалось и рухнуло куда-то в пятки.  
Джим был сбит с толку споковым предложением:  
– Пожалуйста, встань вот сюда, – вулканец указал на место напротив него. Джим послушался, однако на некоторое время выпал из реальности, так как понял, что, по всей видимости, пропустил добрую часть из сказанного Споком:  
– …доверился суждениям доктора Маккоя.  
Спок протянул вперед руку, сжимая в кулак все пальцы, кроме среднего и указательного – этот жест напомнил Джиму древние военные салюты Земли.  
Джим непонимающе смотрел на Спока, пока не увидел, что тот держал во второй руке, после чего удержать смех стало совершенно невозможно. Джим не имел малейшего представления, откуда Спок достал омелу, но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят.  
Зеркально отобразив жест Спока, Джим соединил их руки и испытал благоговение, при виде того, как обыкновенно малоэмоциональное лицо вулканца начинается светиться восторгом. Джим достаточно долго и внимательно изучал своего вулканца, чтобы знать, что на самом деле бесстрастностью там никогда и не пахло, он научился угадывать настроение Спока по мельчайшим изменениям в мимике. Еще крепче переплетя их ладони, свободной рукой Джим обнял Спока за талию, притягивая к себе теснее. Затем медленно потянулся вверх, спрашивая разрешения.  
Не встретив сопротивления, он нежно прижался губами к губам Спока – один, второй, третий раз. Он не мог сдержать дрожи от того, что долгожданные желания начинают сбываться. Даже не смотря на то, что это были всего лишь объятия и целомудренные поцелуи. Это было лучшим из всего, что Джим когда-либо испытывал.  
Опустив голову на плечо Споку, Джим глубоко вдохнул в себя его пьянящий запах, наслаждаясь близостью. Спок отступил, и Джим что-то обиженно пробормотал в ответ на разрыв контакта.  
Уголки губ Спока дрогнули, отмечая, что в душе он улыбался:  
– Уже достаточно поздно, капитан. Нам пора ложиться спать, – и Спок потянул его к кровати.  
– Сколько раз я буду просить тебя называть меня Джимом? Погоди, что?! – Джим не сразу сообразил, что происходит, наблюдая за Споком, спокойно разувающимся и снимающим форменную тунику. Вынырнув из форменки, Спок бросил на капитана выжидающий взгляд. Не теряя времени, Джим сбросил сапоги и стянул через голову рубашку.  
– Поскольку температура моего тела выше твоего, а я буду находиться рядом, для тебя было бы логичным оставить на себе минимум одежды.  
Джим мужественно сражался с зарождающимся где-то в солнечном сплетении комком истерического смеха – реакцией на фактический приказ Спока раздеваться. Впрочем, он и не собирался его оспаривать. Быстро раздевшись до трусов, Джим скользнул под одеяло и Спок тут же последовал за ним, обнимая и крепко прижимая к себе капитана:  
– Свет на пять процентов, – прошептал Спок. – Счастливого Рождества, t’hy’la.  
– Счастливого Рождества.  
Пауза.  
– Спок?  
– Да, Джим.  
– Что значит «t’hy’la»?  
Ответная пауза была более продолжительной.  
– Это означает, что ты принадлежишь мне, а я – тебе.  
– Хорошо.  
Да, Рождество определенно было хорошим праздником.

 _Пятое Рождество на борту «Энтерпрайз»_  
Джим не мог поверить тому, как быстро пролетели пять лет, сколько всего произошло за эти годы. Как ни странно, он не хотел уходить в трехмесячный отпуск – вынужденный, поскольку «Энтерпрайз» должна была пройти техобслуживание, пока они отчитывались о результатах пятилетней миссии. Это могло бы показаться странным, но корабль стал его домом, и он не мог представить себя на своем месте где-либо еще.  
Весь экипаж ходил возбужденным – во-первых, из-за приближающегося Рождества, во-вторых, из-за того, что до возвращения на Землю оставалась всего неделя. Всего несколько лет назад Джим бы использовал все возможные уловки, дабы избежать всеобщего предпраздничного безумия, но в этом году он радовался и веселился вместе со всеми. Экипаж видел, что что-то в капитане весьма кардинально изменилось за эти пять лет, они также догадывались, что не последнюю роль в этих переменах сыграл коммандер Спок, но они не видели повода вмешиваться в то, что, очевидно, приносило всем лишь пользу. Их капитан был счастлив, а это, в свою очередь, делало счастливым экипаж.  
Джим распустил экипаж мостика пораньше, тогда как сам засиделся за работой сверхурочно. Зная, в каком все пребывали возбуждении в ожидании рождественской вечеринки, Джим решил дать им больше времени на подготовку к празднику. Спок ушел вместе с остальными, послав на прощанье Джиму столь страстный взор, что капитану пришлось усилием воли брать себя в руки, чтобы сдержать неуместный румянец. Вот уже которую неделю Спок не сводит с него голодных глаз. Джим ждал от него первого шага, однако пока что его ожидания оставались лишь мечтами.  
Введя последние строчки в код автопилота, Джим последовал примеру своих подчиненных и направился к себе в каюту готовиться к празднованию. Каюта встретила его теплом – Джим привык устанавливать на климат-контроле повышенную температуру с тех пор, как Спок начал регулярно оставаться у него на ночь. Впрочем, в жаркой атмосфере были свои плюсы – раздеваясь до нижнего белья, Джим грелся в лучах жадных взглядов, которыми провожал его Спок.  
Войдя в каюту, Джим мельком глянул на вулканские свитки, развешенные по стенам, и коврик для медитации, притаившийся в углу – вещи, казалось бы, абсолютно чуждые Джиму, однако он уже не мог представить свою каюту без них. Развешенный на спинке дивана, висел плед, в котором Джим проснулся на утро второго Рождества на борту «Энтерпрайз». Долгое время Джим был убежден, что это дело рук Маккоя, однако, однажды озвучив это предположение Споку, капитан имел удовольствие наблюдать донельзя смущенного вулканца, признающегося в том, чьим именно был этот плед ранее. Узнав об этом, Джим обрадовался давнему решению оставить плед у себя.  
Свет был менее ярким, чем тот, который капитан оставлял, покидая каюту – по всей видимости, Спок заходил сюда в его отсутствие. Раздеваясь на ходу, Джим направился в душ, не заметив наблюдавшего за ним вулканца.  
После быстрого звукового душа Джим собирался переодеться для вечеринки, однако замер, пораженно уставившись на абсолютно неожиданную картину. Свет в комнате ярко горел, однако не это привлекло внимание капитана. Его вниманием завладел вид обнаженного Спока, лежавшего в его кровати, глядящего на Джима таким жарким взглядом, которого никак не ожидаешь от вулканца.  
Джим понимал, что ему стоит что-то сделать, что-то сказать, но вся кровь в его теле, казалось, устремилась вниз – его член затвердел столь быстро, что это даже было болезненно, а из открытого рта вырвался сдавленный всхлип.  
Тем временем Спок произнес совершенно не то, что Джим предполагал услышать, заставив его поперхнуться смешком:  
– Счастливого Рождества, t’hy’la.  
Джима как прорвало:  
– Я надеюсь, это не ежегодная акция? В смысле – в честь праздника, который бывает раз в году? Ведь если это так, я не уверен, что переживу такое. И…  
Спок стремительно поднялся, притянув к себе Джима, крепко прижимаясь к нему и потираясь всем телом.  
– Джим.  
– Да?  
– Помолчи?  
– Хо…  
Губы Спока не дали ему закончить, заставляя Джима молчать самым эффективным способом. Впрочем, это был единственный момент за всю ночь, когда Джим был тихим.

 _Утро после Рождества_  
Маккой был удивлен, не найдя Джима на празднике. Впрочем, заметив также отсутствие определенного остроухого вулканца, доктор быстро расставил по местам причину и следствие.  
Попытавшись несколько раз воззвать к собственному здравому рассудку, доктор, тем не менее, решился заглянуть в капитанскую каюту без приглашения. Он не был удивлен, обнаружив обнаженных Спока и Джима в постели последнего, а также тем, что чуткий сон вулканца был прерван его появлением.  
Маккой усмехнулся:  
– Давно было пора.  
Спок задумчиво рассматривал небольшой сверток, который был в руках у доктора.  
– Вы надеетесь, что я помогу вам удержать Джима, пока вы будете вручать ему рождественский подарок?  
Доктор лишь пожал плечами:  
– Я надеюсь, что он не совершит такой глупой попытки именно из-за тебя. Но пусть спит. Если уж это ждало столько лет, пара часов ничего не решит, – с этими словами Маккой вышел из каюты, а Джим приподнял голову с подушки, отреагировав на шум закрывающейся двери.  
– Хмм… Что это было?  
– Ничего, t’hy’la. Поспи еще.  
– Ммм, хорошо, – Джим сонно прижался к нему.  
Спок крепче сжал в объятиях своего человека. Глядя на засосы и царапины, оставленные им на теле капитана, он чувствовал глубокое удовлетворение. Возможно, Рождество действительно необычный день.


End file.
